Haunting Past
by Sailor Star 6
Summary: On a clear, crisp blue morning—she awoke in her enemy’s bed. Her life’s mission was to avenge her family’s death, but one fatal mistake was falling in love. DISTRUST, ANGER, HATE, and a ruthless WANT—You named it, she’s got.
1. Prologue

I think you guys might find some differences…I'm sorry for not updating in so long. It's just the fact that I couldn't finish chapter four. I just did a bit of re-vamping; if you wish. _Re-reading might be in order; in fact it is a must_. I changed the rating because of violence and things that are sure to come with this simple plot line. Enjoy the story and please do remember to leave me a review!

****

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon…but…aw never mind!

Pairing- **_Mamoru & Serenity_**

Rated- **_R_**

_**Haunting Past**_

**_Story Summary_**- On a clear, crisp blue morning—she awoke in her enemy's bed. Her life's mission was to avenge her family's death, but one fatal mistake was falling in love. DISTRUST, ANGER, HATE, and a ruthless WANT—You named it, she's got.

_**Prologue**_

****

**_A MUST READ _**_Everything in italics will be future events... Large clumps of italicize writing. Remember that please. This will only happen in this chapter, in the rest you will see._ **_A MUST READ_**

* * *

Mankind is that of a ruthless species. We are given the emotion of love, yet hate… In the mist of the night lives were taken for the sole purpose of power. What this young charming man in his early twenties hath not know, is that he failed. He failed to kill them _all_. Revenge is what thrives on a broken heart, but when that heart belongs to a youthful creature that has not yet parted from mother's milk—it's a cruel thing. An unbelievably cruel thing…

Listen to my tale as a single mistake of the heart caused a new beginning—

…

_-- '"Can I keep you…" She whispered._

_It was just another midnight romance… It was the first time she ever defied her **'mother'**, and she prayed that it would be the last; but as she looked on at the sleeping male underneath her, the forbidden thoughts reappeared." --_

_-- "I don't want you to see her!"_

_He looked up at the ravened haired beauty and gave her that cocky grin, "Jealous?" Her eyes glinted dangerously as she stomped away. If only she knew of what happens in the dead of night—if only she knew." --_

_-- "Serenity, where have you been?"_

_Lara's voice was laced with concern, but it didn't take a genus to tell that she was also quite angry. **'Damn it'** she mentally cursed. It had been almost a year after her outrageous agreement, but she was happy with it. _

_"I wanted some milk…" _

_Lara's eyes darkened in color and her lips pursed into a frown, "You're lying." --_

…

Bits and flashes of the past is savored and saved away in depths of your minds. For everything new yet old is only a faded memory—

* * *

So tell me is it good? Bad? Should I continue?

Next Chapter- **_Dealing With Memories From The Past_**

**_Summary_**- _With a tragic night there comes consequences. A new world is beginning to unfold for two different families. One with a loving family…and the other? But when memories from the past come back to haunt you. Are you faced with what you're dealt? Or do you deal with the matters first hand?_

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

**_Summary_**- _With a tragic night there comes consequences. A new world is beginning to unfold for two different families. One with a loving family…and the other? But when memories from the past come back to haunt you. Are you faced with what you're dealt? Or do you deal with the matters first hand?_

****

**_A MUST READ _**_Everything in italics will Usagi's/Serenity's point of view. Large clumps of italicize writing. Remember that please._ **_A MUST READ_**

* * *

This day was one like any other with the exception that it would be the death day for a certain family: a family that thrives on wealth and power. The name of the family… Tsukino—

Mimoiro Chiba sat in his seat facing his men. The world outside wasn't a worry to anyone in here, although you could hear the faint echo of the brewing storm. The winds beating against these old walls, but the matters facing these men was much more important. Sitting at a large round table were probably nine young, dashing youths. Everyone's attention was turned towards the one up front.

Young as he was, the wisdom that was captured in his midnight orbs was peculiar. A look of anger crossed his handsome face as a stork of lightning flashed by.

"A disgrace." His words were practically dripping with venom.

The others sat silently. Although the young man in the front would send chills down your spine they all sat sternly. Waiting for orders. A hand gently tucked a few strays of black away from his face. "I demand an explanation," He said calmly.

"We are doing the best we can sir."

A chuckle left his lips as he stared out into the empty room. "Is that all you have? I've expected better." Although his voice sounded humorous they all knew better then that. To argue was one thing…but to speak is another.

"We have plans to destroy…or corrupt their business."

"There something really different about the Tsukino's; and I assure you sir, we will find out."

"Yes, just give us time sir."

A small growl was heard from the man as he began to speak up once more, "Time is one thing we don't have. Your ideas are all childish…and I suggest that you all straiten yourselves up. To get rid of one that we distaste is to venture out into this world. Destroy you may, but not there company…not their wealth _nor_ their power; but strike at the heart. Destroy them. Destroy them all."

A shock look appeared on each face. "But—but sir…"

Mimoiro didn't pay any attention to what his subjects were telling him. "I am one that doesn't like to be argued with. Do it. Now. I want them dead by morning…and remember don't leave anyone _alive_."—

_-- I always hated carrots, but mother insisted that I couldn't leave this table until I finished them. What a laugh. If only…if only I could get rid of them. The aspect of a pet was unbelievingly desirable at this point. How I wish for a dog, or a brother that had a decent set of teeth. My attention turned towards my five-year-old brother, one would think by now that the little brat would have at least one or two decent munching tools; but alas he survived of mother's milk, and the fact that he practically thrived off sweets--_

_I didn't understand why father and mother adored him so. He was a fat little thing, with pudgy little fingers and toes, and belly to match. A head that contained dirty strands of brown. I had to keep him company, keep a watch on him in some sort of oblivious kind of way. He was giving me that gummy smile, a smile that made the grown-ups leave with awe; saying such things as, "That's the cutest baby I've ever did see," or a simple long dragging 'aww'._

_How I despise him. The fact that I was jealous will never leave this room. They never pay any attention to me anymore, always the baby. The baby this, the baby that. How I wish he wasn't here! I quietly flicked a carrot to the table preparing it for launch, at what? Why my brother of course. My own laughter filled the room, but that was before people came flooding in._

_I stopped laughing and my eyes narrowed upon these intruders. I quickly removed myself from my seat and made my way towards my little brother. Lifting him off his high chair and holding him safely in my arms. I might've have not liked him, but I forced to love him—after all, he was family; but enough of this. _

_"So, this is there last line of defense…"_

_What were they talking about? His haughty laugh did not please me at all, but it certainly answered a few of my questions. _

_"…a little eight year old girl!"_

_I glared._

_"Nine." I sneered out. _

_"Apologies madam…"_

_He couldn't contain his laughter, and this was getting incredibly annoying. I might've been young, but growing up in such a society did mean something. I was tutored by the best, and my intelligence probably doesn't lack from these fools by far. It wouldn't surprise me if I surpassed them. They were holding guns…these newly invented weapons that used…things. Dust? That lesson hadn't yet been discussed thoroughly, but I knew enough. _

_"Why are you here?"_

_I tried to make it come out as statement, but it came out as question. He laughed in my face and pointed that gun straight at me. _

_"To kill you my dear."_

_My eyes widen in alarm, but I held my composure. Between all this I had placed my brother down and was planning on kicking him to the side somewhere, away from view. Something had blocked his middle section from my view, so I know for a fact that he doesn't know of this boy in my arms. I was praying to God, for my little brother to shut up. To not cry. To just plainly stay quiet._

_"And you think it's that easy?"_

_He laughed again. Where was mother? Father? My nanny? Lara? Tammi? Where were they at this instant. _

_"Oh yes, I think this is my easiest job yet."_

_I was screaming on the inside, but showed nothing on the out._

_"If I scream--" _

_He interrupted me._

_"No one will hear your pathetic cries for help dear, they're all dead."_

_Dead? _

_"…"_

_He seemed to have read my face, my eyes, my fears._

_"Yes, dead."_

_"YOU'RE LYING!"_

_He laughed again, in that hallow sort of way. I gulp. I was on the brink of tears, but I dared not cry._

_"You're lying." I said again. _

_"Believe what you want dear, but you'll meet them all soon."_

_I ran, but the trigger was sounded, and the bullet was shot—but it never came. It never came. I turned around in surprise and what I found was **my** father. I was in tears as I pulled him in for a hug. I was in tears as blood stained my dress. He was uttering me to leave, but couldn't…I couldn't. _

_"One down…three to go."_

_His voice haunted me. My mother was alive—he knew of Shingo. My eyes widened, but then realized that he didn't where that little boy was. Please don't cry Shingo…please. _

_"Go on, run. I like a hunt."_

_It was a game to him. I was some sort of an animal that was meant for killing. I refused to move, and again his laughter was sounded._

_"Tis a shame that I have to kill a pretty thing such as yourself. I'm sure that you'll grow into breath-taking young women; but I guess that isn't my decision."_

_Again he pointed his gun, and again I tried to run. The trigger was sounded, and the bullet was shot—and once again it never came. Again I turned around, but the murderer wasn't looking at me, his attention—Shingo…my MOTHER! She was trying to save him. I froze again as I watched her keel to the ground with a little boy in her arms, wailing all the way down. I ran to them, and pried Shingo out of her arms. No time to cry, no time morn. I had to get us out, I just had to. _

_I heard a click, and a shot. It all happened in a blur, this time I was glad, because it was the man that killed my family that died. Lara, how I love that women was holding a gun in her hand. Her hands were shaking with fear. It sunk in, it finally sunk in. I no longer had a father or a mother. I no longer had a home. My vision was blinded with fury and tears, and the last I knew my vision went dark—with words that were so soft, so soothing: "I'm sorry…I'm **so** sorry." --_

The heavens broke free and the tears fell, faster and faster they went. Through the wetted rain you could make out the blurred images of a certain someone dragging…someone across the grounds. Lightning stroke through the air and one would catch the image of her face, and the bundles that laid safely in her arms. The five-year-old child was clasped tightly around her left arm, his eyes wide with horror.

"What's going on?"

It was hard to believe that he was only five. A Tsukino, that was what he was. A handsome, somewhat stubby little boy, but his voice no longer held that childish giggle…it was filled with a certain hate. He growled slightly under his breath as they hid themselves in some bushes near the border of there land. Serenity laid unconscious and was now placed into the little boys arms. He held her tightly, and all the while stroked the few pieces of gold from her face.

It didn't matter to him that his sister's weight was crushing his body, it didn't matter as long as she was alright. He was the one that smacked her over the head… He was the one that did this to her. He did it for a good reason, she was out of mind, and completely weak. She was bleeding slightly at the crank of her neck, but he knew that it was nothing too serious.

His eyes of blue looked up at Lara, she fidgeted in his gaze. It was hard to imagine that a grown women, such as herself would be afraid of a five-year-old child; but the look that the boy was giving her was not that of a child.

"Is everyone…"

She nodded silently and bent down to take Serenity, but he moved farther away, holding her tightly in his small arms. He was hardly able to keep his arms around her fully, after all she was four years older then him.

"Master Shingo, please…you need rest." She begged him.

His eyes looked around. It was like another room that was filled with plants. It blocked out the rain and the storm, but it didn't block the voices just a mile outside. It was an outhouse, safely hidden in some bushes…it was like his parent's knew this day would come. Looking down again he nodded slowly, and pushed his sister next to him, cuddling quietly and gently next to her warm body.

"Just for awhile…just for a while." He mumbled.

Lara watched as the two slept, her eyes turned towards the manor as voices emerged—

"Find anyone?"

"No"

"Search more carefully. The bodies have been counted but I know that some might of escaped."

"That nonsense. We attack when they least expected it, they had no time to run."

"I'm commanding you to keep searching we have to make sure that everyone in that family is killed…you hear me!"

"Yes sir."

She shivered slightly afraid…absolutely terrified.

It was raining harder as the time pasted. The men were still searching and with no luck. They only found the dead bodies that scattered the palace grounds and well as from within. Giving up hope they soon left and the place where screams of fear and anguish was heard now became a deathless silence.

A sigh left Lara's lips as she heard the last pair of feet beginning to diminish. As she crawled out from under the bushes a small branch caught on to her sleeve and tore it apart. "Come now Serenity…wake up." She whispered out. The droplets of water pitter-pattered onto the ground… A small groan was heard from the young girl as she began to shirr in her sleep. Finally her eyes fluttered open. Although the raindrops were dripping onto her face you could still catch a few teardrops streaming its way downward.

Lara looked at the young girl in a sympathetic way. Trying her best to keep her own emotions stable, she dared not look into the child's eyes.

"Look after your brother."

"Why? Are you leaving us?"

Lara turned around in swift fast motion and had a slight want to slap the girl senseless. Her brow knitted in confusion and anger.

"I would ne--"

"Cause if you want to leave, then go ahead."

"I'm coming back Serenity. You can trust me…"

"I don't want to trust you."

She ignored her last comment and continued.

"I'm going back to get a few things, we can't come back, and we certainly can't go empty handed…"

"…"

"…go back to sleep…I'll be right back."

_-- I watched as she left. She was trying to replace my mother in some not her fault kind of way. I know that had no right to be angry with her, but I was. My head was killing me, my body was aching, and all I wanted was things to go back to normal. I would've eaten those carrots if that could've made my mother happy. I should've eaten those carrots, but eating something wouldn't have changed anything…_

_You know the last thing I said to my mother was calling her an idiot, muttering it under my breath. I never got to say goodbye. I never got… I was angry with my mother before it happened, and how sorry am I now. I should've eaten those stupid carrots. Why would anyone want to kill us? Was it a robbery? We would've given them the money, no complaints. Or was it something more? --_

Lara ran quickly inside, the rain was lifting, but it was still considered quite heavy. She rummaged through the cabinets trying to ignore the smell and gruesome sights, but that was until—

"Please help…"

His voice was cracking and horse. He was battered up quite badly. Although he had all his limbs people would figure that he would be better off without them. Seeing as how his arms were sticking out of their sockets, they were both limp and lifeless by his side. Blood was running down them… His face looked battered. Purple burses were beginning to appear. A chuckle left his lips as he fell forward. Lara looked shocked as the man fell on top of her.

She let out a shattering scream as they both fell down the steps. Pain was admitted onto her back. She was trying her best to stop the fall but to her dismay it had just made matters worse! Finally they both reach the bottom of the staircase. A blood trail leading to the top. Her back was exposed with cuts and burses all the way down. Blood was leaking through the remains of her clothing.

"Sir? Sir? Are you alright!?" She cried out.

There was no answer. A sudden shock ran through her body as she pushed the man of her and onto the side. His eyes were closed and it didn't seem as if he was breathing. "Sir!?" Lara yelled out in a panic. She laid her head down onto his chest, checking for a heartbeat…none. A realization suddenly hit her.

An hour has pasted and Lara was making her way downstairs. It was darker now but that didn't matter. In her hands she held a couple of bags. It was filled with children's clothing as well as her own and any bits of money that she could find.

"Goodbye…I promise I'll take care of them." –

The Chiba mansion stood darkly onto the vacuous grounds. The only light that could be seen was the one on the farthest corner to the right. You could hear laughter escaping from that room. Inside the light grew with intensity as well as the laughter. Mamoru stood over his mother as his small little hands tickling her in every which direction.

"Mam—Mam—Mamoru!!"

She said through a fit of giggles. A smirk appeared on his lips as he continued his attack, but all of a sudden he was thrown of his mother and onto the bed. Now it was his mother's turn to a attack. He tried to get away but his mother was too fast for him. "Mom!! Not fair!!! You're bigger!" He yelled trying his best not to laugh, but he failed…miserably.

A sudden 'Ahem' stopped the pair as they both looked up to find the person that stopped their activity. There in front of them stood a young man. His body was leaning against the doorframe as a small smile appeared across his lips. "Mind if I join you?" He asked in a begging tone. Mamoru's blue eyes lit up in an instant as he watched his father walk over—

Five years had pasted from that day, and no one knew of the whereabouts or whatever happened to the Tsukino family. Rumors say that they were murdered. Some say that they killed themselves, but whatever the reason the people lived there lives as if nothing ever happened. The Chiba family was prosperous as time pasted. No could compete with there company…nor would anyone want to.

Unbeknownst to the Chibas' two children were growing up well and strong. The day was young—

* * *

Well that still wasn't as um…happy as I wanted it to be. But o well, ne? Hope you liked it! And PLZ leave me a review!

Next Chapter- **_The Beginning of Childhood Memories_**

**_Summary_**- _Facts have been faced, the matter that dwelled on the first generations mind has now become a haunting memory. But forgive and forget is never as easy as it sounds… But the beginning of a friendship is unfolding between two foes…_

**_A/N_**- I want to give a thank you to everyone that gave me a review! I'm sorry about the POV's and I really am trying not to do that too often. But you see it is kind of a habit… And I will try to master that fault of mine. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was still a bit depressing but the ending turned out the way that I wanted it too! And I assure you that the next chapter will be much more happy…I hope. Well questions, comments, flames are all welcome in the review! Yes, as said flames are indeed welcome. I really do want to get better at my writings but I do hope that the criticism that I might get are really worth what I did. I did try my best now and I do hope that I get comments as well. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!

O yes one more thing I must say that I will give you guys a E-mail for every time I update this story. So if you want to receive an E-mail update then PLZ leave your E-mail or just sign into your username, but if you don't want an E-mail then just tell me in the review! Thank You!!!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Summary_**- _Facts have been faced, the matter that dwelled on the first generations mind has now become a haunting memory. But forgive and forget is never as easy as it sounds… But the beginning of a friendship is unfolding between two foes…_

****

**_A MUST READ _**_Everything in italics will Usagi's/Serenity's point of view. Large clumps of italicize writing. Remember that please._ **_A MUST READ_**

* * *

The moon grew round and held all the glory in one single glance. It was bright with a certain light that lit up the night sky. It traveled through the glass windows of a small little cabin that stood somewhere near the edge of the forest. It set its glance upon that of angel. Eyes of cerulean blue, hair of gold, and a pale complexion that gave her a heavenly glow.

She shifted beneath the covers as the winds stroked her face. She was hot, so she undoubtedly kicked the sheets to the ground, letting one take in the breath taking sight of her flesh. She wore a simple shirt that was three sizes too big, but it was perfect. Her eyes sparkled with a certain gleam as an idea popped into her head.

Her brother was asleep, and so was Lara, so what was keeping her? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Getting up slowly she quietly crept to the window, looking back at her younger brother she prayed silently that he wouldn't say a word. She knew that he saw her, but he loved her too much to get into trouble.

"I'm just going out for awhile."

Shingo gave her a grunt and turned to the wall, giving her a view of his back.

"I see your raging hormones got the better of you."

She blushed slightly under his sly comment. She was after all fourteen, an age where emotions tend to take control. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew that he was smiling.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Thrive for an adventure sis? Or trying to catch a glimpse of that chap at market once more?"

His blue eyes bore into her and as he lifted himself up it caused the sheets the fall; revealing that lanky body of a ten year old. His brown hair glowed darkly in the moon's light, and eyes glimmered dangerously. He will grow up quite handsomely.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Quit lying Serenity. I can see it in your eyes…you know where he is in the dead of night don't you?"

"…"

"And you're trying to sneak a look. Ah, the torture of young love."

_-- When did he grow so smart? I'm beginning to think that from now on I wouldn't be able to hide a single thing from him any longer, oh what a dreadful day that would be. I wasn't about to admit it right then, but he was right. He was right. _

_I could remember that day so well, I could remember us three going the market place and I saw him. A black haired, blue-eyed prince walking through and through, surrounded by four other boys. I didn't really pay any attention to the four that surrounded him, but my eyes were practically glued upon him. He looked bored, and how I wanted to say something. I probably looked like a idiot right then, and I don't remember where Lara and Shingo went; but I didn't care. I didn't care._

_That was the first day I 'met' him. I didn't know his name, and I still don't, but a girl can dream can't she? --_

Shingo's hands waved frantically in front of Serenity's eyes, but she didn't blink, just stared on into oblivion.

"Sere…"

"…"

Groaning slightly he gave her a small slap across the face, which certainly sent her back to earth. "What was that for!" She hissed, gently soothing her sore face. He grinned and turned towards the clock that laid astray by his feat.

"You better get going Juliet, or you'll miss your Romeo."

He quickly pushed her to the window, which she lifted and ran into the forest without looking back.

"Leave the window open, right sere?"

Chuckling quietly he went back to bed.

_-- I didn't have to say anything Shingo, he understood me through and through. Inside and out. Some might call me mad, or improper to chase after someone who doesn't even know I exist, but I can't sleep until I see that face. I could hear my squeals as I neared a certain clearing. I hid myself in the bushes and waited…_

_Within a matter of minutes he stepped into the clear, and to me time stopped. He would come here every night just to be alone, or look at the stars…I didn't know the exact answer, but I knew that he loved this place. I didn't know his name, his favorite food, his anything, but I knew one thing…he was lonely. I could never muster up the courage to go up and talk to him. All I could do was sit and watch, keep him company from afar._

_My, I sound crazy. I sound like a stalker…yeah that's what I am. Lara would kill me if she ever found out. I mean it's not very proper for a girl my age to go out in the dead of night after some stranger. If I were caught, it would absolute hell, but to hell with it._

_He settled right across from me. I could see his face, I could see him. He was muttering something into the night air, and how I wish to know what he was saying. I sighed…I probably sighed to loudly because before I knew it his words shattered my dreams. --_

"Who goes there!?"

_'Oh no'_ Serenity thought. She couldn't run, and all she could do was hide. He stepped near, and before she knew it he was right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

She gaped, and ran—

"Wait! Don't be afraid!"

His voice was etched into her mind, and his image will forever live into her soul. She made it home in a mad rush, and quickly climbed into the open window and into bed.

_-- Why in world did I run! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I must've looked like a complete fool, he probably thinks I was trying to murder him or something. STUPID! --_

She soon fell asleep in a horrible slumber, all the while muttering the word, 'stupid' under her breath; and so morning came without warning—

"Shingo? You awake?"

Letting out a sigh she got out of bed. Her reply came as a small grunt. Serenity chuckled a bit as she watched her brother's head disappear under the covers. The memory of the pervious night still made her shiver, but the past was the past, and she couldn't do anything about it. Brushing her teeth then making her way out to the kitchen.

"Mornin'." She mumbled.

Making her way towards the kitchen table, she sat down. Lara's face beamed with happiness.

"Morning Serenity. Shingo's asleep?"

Nodding quietly she grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled a bit on its end.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good."

"Doing anything today?"

Serenity was just about to say 'no' when her eyes caught a certain figure that was looming closer through the kitchen window. The toast dropped from her hands and landed with a soft thud on the table. Her eyes bulged.

"I-I think I'm busy today."

Lara seemed to not know of the way Serenity was acting, but she was curious.

"What do you have planned."

"Oh, nothing much…just some fresh air."

"Oh, ok then. Be home by lunch."

"Sure thing."

Without another word she bolted out the door. She panted gently as she made her way across the grounds, all the while cursing herself to get more suitable shoes. Stopping to a halt as a horse practically gave her a heart attack, a shrill scream was sounded into the air. She thanked the heavens that she was too far away for anyone back home to hear.

"Are you all right?"

She was on the ground and was sprawled across in a highly unmannered kind of way, and was blushing profoundly. Her pants grew slower, but her heartbeat was beating faster as he neared.

"It's you!"

"Huh?"

She tried to look confused, she did. I mean how long could a guy remember.

"From the clearing…I was looking for you."

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't scare you did I?"

"No, no, not at all. I was surprise that you ran away."

Her blush deepened.

"How'd you find me?"

"I just had to ask around…"

"Oh…"

"What's your name?"

Serenity was still looking at the ground too shameful to meet him in the eye. _'He asked me my name. But mama always told me never to give out my real name…'_

"Usagi." She told him.

"Usagi…that's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"The name's Mamoru…Mamoru Chiba."

Her hand gently grazed his in a greeting gesture, but it set her mind and heart aflame.

"How did you find the clearing?"

"I stumbled upon it."

"Have you seen all of it?"

His eyes was glimmering.

"What? There's more?"

He nodded.

"Do you want me to show you?"

_-- He was offering! He was offering! He didn't think I was an ex-murderer! He didn't think I was weird! My God, he was gorgeous. I nodded to his question, and before I knew it we were riding away. --_

The sounds of the horse's feet galloping across the packed dirt road. Her head rested upon his back watching the scenery go by… A sigh of contempt left her lips as his warmth broke through her. Even though the only melodies that they could hear were those of the nature's sounds it created a certain rhythm. A rhythm in which contained the animals of the this land, the sounds of wind, the warmth of the sun, but most of all the soft breathing of the pair.

Her hands tightened around his waist as they went faster and deeper into the dark forest. The trees blocking out the warmth…but all the while sending a cool, refreshing assurance. "Where are we going?" She whispered out. "Wait and you'll see," He whispered into her ear. She felt his heart beat through the thin white shirt that he wearing…

From a third persons view of the two children mounted on horseback riding off to an enchanted place. It looked as if the two were sent from heaven… Both wearing white that rustled in the wind. There hair gliding behind them…on a horse that was a sleek black. Making the two show out more then ever. There laughter echoing through the woods. A picture perfect: of absolute _pure_ innocents…

Time past by in much too of a hurry for little Serenity. For she did enjoy the moment of absolute bliss, but the ride soon ended only to remind the two that the day had only begun—

Deeper and deeper into the forest they went, and back into the clearing they were. It looked so different in the morning, so much more perfect. There was a lake. With little ponds that surrounded it…

"Like it?"

"I've never knew this was here before!"

"Most can't find it in here…or they just can't find there way out."

"Can't find there way out?"

"Don't worry Usagi I know my way."

She let out a sigh of relief as they settled themselves onto the ground.

"You know. I've never met anyone like you." He said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…your different Usagi. Different…"

"Is that good?"

"O very."

"Are we…are we friends Mamoru?"

He nodded as he gave her a warm smile. A sudden noise shattered there little staring game. "Who's there?" Mamoru's voice bellowed out, but in return stepped out a young girl. She was the around there age. Long black, luscious locks fell down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep blue but had a tint of purple swimming within its myths. She was wearing a simple, but yet delicate gown… a color of deep purple. It assented her eyes perfectly…

She smiled as Serenity watched from afar. She watched the young girl run up to Mamoru and wrap her small arms around him, as he did the same in return. "I knew I would find you here!" She said happily as she pulled away slightly.

He nodded.

"Yeah. So when did you get back?"

"Oh just a few minutes ago. Your father told me that you were off riding this morning and I knew that you would've gone here."

"How would you know that? I mean what if you didn't find me here, what would you do? Wait?"

"But of course."

"That's a laugh Rei!"

"Don't humor yourself. I would to have waited…because…"

"Because?"

"…because I'll always wait for you."

Serenity stood silently in the background, not wanting to interrupt the two, but deep in her heart she felt something pulling at it. The two were still off in there own little world forgetting everything…and _everyone_ that surrounded them. Rei as he called her looked up into his eyes and he into hers. She lean up and he down… Until…until there lips met in a kiss.

A pang of jealously tugged on hard on Serenity's heart as she watched the two melt into each other's kiss. Not saying a word nor making a sound she stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She was set to leave but on her way up she hit a branch, which collided to her head and sent her crashing downward once more. A small groan of pain left her lips as she rubbed her head softly trying to relieve the hurt.

"Usagi? Are you alright?"

Mamoru's voice traveled to her ears. The sound of worry clearly shone within them. Her vision of Mamoru and the young girl beside him quickly blurred as tears flooded her eyes. Before she knew it she was in his arms again. Her face was pressed tightly onto his chest and she could feel his breath on her neck. "Mamoru?" She whispered out.

He lifted her face up to meet his…

"Are you alright?"

"…"

"That was one hell of a fall you took there."

"Not funny."

"Oh come on now, I'm only trying to make you fell better!"

"It's not working…that really hurt! How come you didn't tell me that was there!?"

"Well now you know."

A small _'Ahem'_ caught their attention and Mamoru quickly released himself from Serenity's touch. "Who's that Mamoru?" Rei asked curiously but you could tell that there was a note jealously hidden within those words. She quickly latched herself onto Mamoru's arm pulling him further away from Serenity.

He smiled softly at her touch.

"Usagi…my new friend."

Rei looked the girl over and although her face did show a smile her eyes told all…

Serenity wiped the stray tears from her face as a smile soon appeared onto her lips. "Nice to meet you my name is Usagi, Usagi Moon." Serenity said through a smile. _'Moon…so that's her last name'_ Mamoru smiled as she gave him a small wink.

"Bunny from the moon…" He whispered out.

This did not go unnoticed by Rei. No, not at all. She smiled through clenched teeth and replied the greeting.

"As it is you…Usagi. My name is Rei, Rei _Hino_"

There was a silent war going on between the girls and Mamoru was none the more wiser. Blue and purple clashed in a glaring war…but then was interrupted by Mamoru's voice.

"Enough with greetings. What do you guys want to do now?"

_-- The day started out so wonderfully, but then 'she' appeared. Mamoru was paying attention to me anymore, but to this Rei. Within the next hour or so I silently excused myself and left them. Mamoru probably didn't noticed. --_

Usagi left and oh was she wrong. Mamoru knew, and he felt bad. Each and every night they would meet into the clearing. Each every night laughter was sounded through the air, it leaked and traveled through the branches and trees, and that was when Lara awoke with a start—

* * *

Lots of fluff! See I told you it wouldn't be so depressing!! Well until the later chapters… Hope you liked! PLZ leave me a review!

Next Chapter- **_A Forbidden Friendship_**

**_Summary_**- _Faced with telling the truth or bending it into a lie. Lara had set out to make sure that Serenity's friendship with Mamoru would end on that very day. But a simple quote 'friends till the end' will keep them together…at least for a moment._

**_A/N_**- Wasn't that sweet!?!?! Well I think I'm getting off on a good start! Hehe. Hope you all enjoy and PLZ leave me a review! I really do love getting them. Oh and a reminder to you all that there will be a bit—_a bit_ **_Rei bashing_**… But it will turn out all good in the end! I think… Ok well it's a bit shorter then the last chapter, and that was because I had to meet my deadline…which is up. The next chapter will be next week Friday. I hope that you guys like this chapter! Review!

Ja Ne!!!

And remember to leave me something!


End file.
